1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage apparatus, and more particularly to an improved access door apparatus particularly suited for loading/unloading data storage cartridges into and out of a data storage system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out in my applications Ser. Nos. 07/982,939; 07/982,940; 07/983,345; and 07/984,294, all filed on Nov. 30, 1992 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, tape cartridge libraries for use in providing relatively rapid and automatic access to a large quantity of information are in demand for backing up data on UNIX and PC networks. Although various types of systems have been made available for handling 8 mm and larger-sized tapes, only recently have auto-changer units become available for handling the smaller 4 mm-sized cartridges. However, the presently available 4 mm systems known to Applicant are all limited to use of in-line magazines capable of handling twelve or fewer cartridges and do not readily accommodate operator exchange of a single cartridge. A need therefore exists for a compact library system having means for facilitating the loading and unloading of cartridges into and out of the system.